Hela
Hela to pierworodna córka Odyna, dawna Władczyni Asgardu, bogini śmierci i były kat Asgardu. Uwięziona w Helu przez tysiąclecia przez swojego ojca Odyna, Hela została zwolniona z więzienia po jego śmierci i postanowiła dokonać zemsty na osobach odpowiedzialnych za jej uwięzienie, jednocześnie postanowiła przejąć tron Asgardu i pozbyć się swojego młodszego brata, Thora. Biografia Wczesne życie Hela była najstarszym dzieckiem króla Odyna. Służyła jako kat ojca i przywódczyni Einherjar'ów, pomagając mu podbić Dziewięć Światów. Odyn jednak uznał nadmierną ambicję Heli za zagrożenie i ostatecznie został zmuszony do walki z nią. Po pokonaniu jej Odyn wygnał ją z Asgardu, zamykając jedyną córkę w Helu na tysiąclecia, a jego siła życiowa działała jak zamek w jej więzieniu. Odyn następnie przystąpił do wypisania jej z historii Asgardu, posuwając się nawet do zastąpienia muralu przedstawiającego jej podboje w sali tronowej swojego pałacu obrazami jego nowych dzieci. Hela kiedyś próbowała uciec z Helu, co skłoniło Odyna do wysłania Walkirii, aby ją powstrzymały. W wielkiej bitwie bogini śmierci zabiła wszystkie Wojowniczki (oprócz Brunhildy), a następnie została zamknięta w więzieniu. Na wolności Starcie w Norwegii Po śmierci Odyna jego władza nad więzieniem Heli osłabła, dopóki nie powstrzymała jej siła. Wkrótce wyszła z bramy podobnej do portalu, zastanawiając się, czy chciałaby umrzeć, jak umiera jej ojciec. W konfrontacji z Thorem i Lokim miała humorystyczne spotkanie i była zszokowana, gdy Thor przedstawił się jako jej brat, mówiąc, że wcale nie wygląda na Odyna. Kiedy Loki próbuje zawrzeć rozejm, Hela sarkastycznie oznajmiła, że on bardziej przypomina Odyna. Odrzucając wszelką ugodę, Hela autorytatywnie poprosiła swych młodszych braci, aby pokłonili się przed nią, bo ona jest ich nową królową. Thor wyzywająco odmówił i natychmiast rzucił na nią Mjølnirem, ale jako pierwszy posiadacz młota łatwo go złapała i zniszczyła. Potyczka na Bifroście Thor, z niedowierzaniem, oświadczył, że coś takiego jest niemożliwe, ale Hela tylko odpowiedziała, że on nie ma pojęcia, jakie możliwości go czekają, a zaraz po tym, przystąpiła do zniszczenia młota Thora gołymi rękami. W panice, Loki nakazuje Fandralowi, by zabrał go i Thora z powrotem, ale Hela szybko podąża za nimi, skacząc wewnątrz Bifrosta, gdzie szybko wyrzuciła z niego Lokiego. Następnie robi to samo z Thorem. Po przybyciu do Asgardu Hela szybko zabiła Volstagga i Fandrala, ale oszczędzała Skurge'a po tym, jak zdecydował się stanąć po jej stronie. Hela następnie zabiła Einhejarów, zabiła Hoguna i oficjalnie przejęła Asgard jako nowa Królowa. Przejęcie Asgardu Po pojawieniu się w Obserwatorium Heimdalla, Hela spotkała się z Volstaggiem i Fandralem, których natychmiast zabiła z zimną krwią. Skurge, który obserwował morderstwa z dystansu, ukląkł, gdy podeszła do niego Hela. Uznając go za „inteligentnego chłopca”, Bogini zaproponowała mu pracę, zanim przekroczyła Tęczy Most, który doprowadził ją do Asgardu. Po dotarciu do miasta Hela znalazła czekającego na nią Hoguna i asgradzką armię. Wygłosiła długą przemowę, ale mimo to nie chcieli się poddać. Hogun zaatakował ją, ale ona go ogłuszyła. Asgardcy żołnierze wpadli w furię i ruszyli do boju. Hela pozabijała wszystkich swoimi Nekromieczami i rzucanymi nożami. Kiedy ostatni z żołnierzy został zabity, Hela powoli przedzierała się przez dziedziniec, rozkoszując się jej rozbudzoną żądzą krwi, gdy przerażony Skurge podążała za nią w milczeniu. Hogun powstał i podjął ostateczną próbę powstrzymania jej, ale Hela szybko go zabiła. Gdy Asgard był już bezbronny, Hela wdarła się do Pałacu. W środku patrząc na sufit zobaczyła wielki obraz, na którym to Odyn jest dobrym praworządnym władcą. Twierdząć, że historia wyglądała inaczej zniszczyła malowidło. Gdy zdziwiony Skurge spojrzał na sufit okazało się, że pod obrazem był oryginał ukazujący Odyna i Helę podbijających Dziewięć Światów. Następnie włamała się do pokoju trofeów, uznając Rękawicę Nieskończoności za fałszywą, Szkatułkę Wiecznej Zimy jako bezużyteczny przedmiot, postrzegając Koronę Surtura jako „mniejszą niż myślała”, zainteresowała się Tesseractem, ale to Wieczny Płomień ogłosiła najcenniejszą rzeczą w skarbcu. Przebiła podłogę do mauzoleum i ożywiła martwych żołnierzy Asgardu, jak również jej wilka, Fenrira, używając mocy ognia i zamieniając ich w swoich Berserkerów. Następnie mianowała Skurge'a swoim katem. Pojedynek w Pałacu Bez wiedzy zarówno Heli, jak i Skurge'a, Heimdall wrócił do Asgardu i zabrał swój miecz kontrolujący most Bifrost, co uniemożliwiło Heli podbicie Dziewięciu Światów. Odkrywając to, Hela postanowiła ukarać mieszkańców Asgardu, dopóki Heimdall nie odda miecza. Zadziałało i wkrótce Hela chciała zaatakować fortecę, w której Heimdall i pozostali Asgardczycy sie ukrywali. Ku jej rozczarowaniu odkryła, że ludzie uciekli tuż przed jej przybyciem. Thor i inni Revengersi wrócili do Asgardu, aby ewakuować swoich ludzi i walczyć z Helą. Thor poszedł do sali tronowej i czekał na przybycie Heli. Niedługo potem przybyła, rozmawiali o Odynie i jego wadach oraz przeprowadzili pojedynek, w wyniku którego Thor stracił jedno oko. Hela zmusiła Thora, by patrzył, jak jej nieumarła armia i Fenrir zabijają jego sojuszników i pozostałych Asgardczyków na Bifroście. Niebawem jednak przybył Loki z gladiatorami z Sakaaru. Ale nawet, wtedy wojska Heli wciąż powoli ich przytłaczały. Hela zaczęła szydzić z Thora, twierdząc, że wkrótce weźmie miecz Heimdalla i podbije Dziewięć Światów. Thor doznał jednak wizji, w której Odyn zachęcił go do walki i powiedział, że"Asgard jest tam, gdzie Asgardczycy". Thor następnie rozpętał potężny piorun, zniszczył kopułę królewskiego pałacu i chwilowo oszołmił Hele. Następnie skoczył na Bifrost, by odeprzeć Berserkerów Heli i uratować swoich ludzi. Bitwa na Tęczowym Moście Po dojściu do siebie, Hela przybyła na Tęczowy Most, gdzie Thor i Walkiria zaatakowali ją. Mimo że Thor miał pełną moc, Hela była w stanie go pokonać. Następnie wysłała ponadwymiarowy szpikulec w kierunku statku kosmicznego pełnego Asgardczyków, aby jej armia Berserkerów zaatakowała statek. Widząc to Skurge zdradził Helę i zabił całą armię Berserkerów. Zdenerwowana Hela zamordowała Skurge'a swoim ostrzem. Osobowość Moce i Umiejętności Moce Asgardzka Fizjologia/Nadprzyrodzone Wzmocnienie *'Nadludzka siła' *'Nadludzka Odporność' *'Nadludzka Szybkość' *'Nadludzka zwinność' *'Nadludzka Wytrzymałość' *'Długowieczność' *'Manipulacja Życiem i Śmiercią' *'Tworzenie Broni' *'Tworzenie Struktur' *'Tworzenie Zbroi' *'Nekromancja' Umiejętności *'Mistrzyni Walki' *'Mistrzostwo Miecza' *'Ekspercki Przywódca' Ekwipunek *' Hełm' *'Mjølnir' *'Nekromiecze' *'Wieczny Płomień' *'Krwiopijca' Baza Operacyjna *'Asgardzki Pałac' *'Skarbiec Odyna' Relacje Rodzina *Asgardzka rodzina królewska **Buri-pradziadek **Bor-dziadek **Odyn-ojciec i niedoszła ofiara **Frigga-macocha **Wujowie **Thor-przyrodni brat i niedoszła ofiara **Loki-adoptowany brat i niedoszła ofiara Sojusznicy *Fenris *Sleipnir *Berserkerzy Kategoria:Postacie (Thor: Ragnarok) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Asgardczycy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Członkowie Asgardzkiej Rodziny Królewskiej Kategoria:Czarne włosy Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postacie zabite przez Surtura Kategoria:Wysoka Liczba Ciał Kategoria:Zmarli